Julius Thruway
The Julius Thruway (Interstate 226) is the orbital freeway system encircling Las Venturas, San Andreas in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. It is composed of four main elements, named according to their general placement in the city: in the North, East, West, and South, like a beltway. It is a four-lane recessed roadway with overpass exits at relatively evenly spaced intervals. It connects to the main highway servicing the southern ends of Tierra Robada and Bone County, to the highway servicing northwestern Las Venturas and Bone County, and to the major highway connecting Las Venturas with Los Santos. The only constituent of this freeway system that does not share the Julius Thruway designation is the Harry Gold Parkway, which runs through the center of Las Venturas, bisecting the city into western and eastern portions. The nature of the ring-road is such that, if the player is to travel by road alone, it is impossible to enter Las Venturas without traveling on it. Julius Thruway is named after Julius Rosenberg, an American-born communist and Soviet spy. Components Julius Thruway North The northern arm of the freeway connects to Julius Thruway West at the Pilson Intersection, and to Julius Thruway East and the Harry Gold Parkway. It provides service to K.A.C.C. Military Fuels and the Prickle Pine district. This also connects (at the Pilson Intersection) to the highway heading northwest out of Las Venturas toward Verdant Meadows. The word "north" in the name can be somewhat misleading though, since it does not provide any direct access to the northern areas of Las Venturas. The closest exits to these areas are the northernmost exits on the East and West sections. Julius Thruway East The eastern arm of the freeway, providing service to the Creek, Pilgrim, Linden Side and Old Venturas Strip districts, as well as the eastern portions of casinos such as The Camel's Toe, Come-A-Lot and Caligula's Palace. This connects to Julius Thruway North and South. Julius Thruway West The western arm of the freeway, providing service to Las Venturas Airport, Blackfield Stadium, and Greenglass College. This connects to Julius Thruway North at the Pilson Intersection and to Julius Thruway South at the Blackfield Intersection, where it also connects to the major highway servicing Bone County and Tierra Robada. Julius Thruway South The southern arm of the freeway, providing service to The Strip, Rockshore West, Rockshore East, Blackfield Chapel, and Randolph Industrial Estate. This connects to Julius Thruway East and the Harry Gold Parkway. At the Blackfield Intersection, it connects to Julius Thruway West and the major highway servicing Bone County and Tierra Robada. Exits Exits are measured starting from The Strip. Gallery JuliusThruwayNorth.jpg|Julius Thruway North. JuliusThruwayEast.jpg|Julius Thruway East. JuliusThruwayWest.jpg|Julius Thruway West. JuliusThruwaySouth.jpg|Julius Thruway South. Trivia *The Julius Thruway has a total length of 3.7 miles (5.95 kilometres). *Police chatter says the Julius Thruway West vicinity was called Julius Thruway South for unknown reasons. de:Julius Thruway es:Julius Thruway nl:Julius Thruway pl:Autostrada Julius ru:Автомагистраль Джулиус Category:Freeways Category:Highways Category:Streets Category:Streets in GTA San Andreas Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas Category:Locations in GTA San Andreas in Las Venturas Category:Neighborhoods Category:Neighborhoods in GTA San Andreas